Beauty and the Titan and the Chibi?
by MystiqueRebel
Summary: AU. Mikasa's parents were killed by a Titan, but Mikasa was saved... by a different Titan. Taking her to his castle she's under his care. Along with a Chibi who's unaffected by some curse. Now she's the only hope to break the curse. RivaMika/EreMika


**Beauty and the Titan... and the Chibi?**

**AU. Mikasa's parents were killed by a Titan, but Mikasa was saved... by a different Titan. Taking her to his castle she's under his care. Along with a Chibi who's unaffected by some curse. Now she's the only hope to break the curse. RivaMika/EreMika**

* * *

**A/N: So this is like a crack version of Beauty and the Beast... sort of. A bunch of randomness here and there, also I don't know what Levi's place would be called so he's just the leader of the knights. RivaMika and EreMika in this since I ship both but my OTP is RivaMika. Levi's age... I'm still putting a thought in that...**

**Okay so disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan and Beauty and the Beast. Umm also R&R? Just no flames and excuse any grammar mistakes of mine English is not my main language. Also this will include Adventure, Romance, Random humor out of nowhere, fluff if I can write something adorable and some hurt/comfort. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Titan**

_**No One's P.O.V.**_

A young woman watched with her eyes filled with terror as her parents were snatched up by a giant like monsters. She ran and ran hoping to catch the attention of the Titans. If she could get their attention they'd probably put her parents down and go after her. The houses around her were destroyed and some got caught on fire from the torches that scattered all over the place. Blood was spilled everywhere. The raven haired woman had some scratches from dodging a falling debris. The edges of her dress was stained in blood and some of its cloth was ripped. She reached out her hand and let out a shriek as the two titans open their mouths to devour her parents.

"NOOOO!"

She was too late, the titans devoured her parents just like that. Tears streamed down her face, she clutched onto the knife she had been holding on her left hand. The Titans saw her and started to make their way to her. She felt her heart thumping on her chest. She turned around and made a run for it. She ran so fast that her vision became blurry and she had a hard time catching her breath. She turned and saw that the Titans were getting close. She couldn't run anymore, her legs gave up, she gave up. She turned her vision blurred. The two smiling Titans were getting closer. She held the knife up for protection. It was the end for her, she couldn't fight back. One of the Titans reached for her but then the ground was shaking. Heavy footsteps were coming. Before Mikasa knew it a giant foot stomped on the ground beside her. She didn't get stepped on, but the powerful force the foot made threw her against a house. Her vision blurred even more, her eyes were slowly closing. But her eyes widened a bit when the Titan that just came threw a powerful punch at the others.

_'A Titan... fighting a Titan?' _She asked herself.

She felt some liquid trickling down the side of her head. She realized it was blood that appeared when she hit the wall of the destroyed house. The last thing she heard was a powerful roar from the brown haired Titan before everything turned black.

The brown haired Titan looked around and saw there were no more human eating Titans. He sighed and was about to leave before the Survey Corps of the walls return to see the mess. But the unconscious girl caught his eye. He looked closely, her breathing was slow and there was blood. A part of the house was about to collapse on her but he snatched her up before it could. He looked at the unconscious girl on his palm. She was quite beautiful. She might die soon if no one fixed her up now.

_'Should I leave her here or take her with me?' _He wondered.

He saw more Titans entering a broken part of the wall and he decided to take her with him. To his castle... in far away. He ran while holding on to the girl. He had to save her... he didn't why but he just had to.

**_~~~Time Skip~~~_**

The sun shone through the window on the sleeping figure's face. The girl's face cringe as she went through a flashback of last night's events. Pictures of destroyed homes and fire everywhere came. Blood was everywhere, the Titans opened their mouths to eat her parents and just like before she reached her hand out and screamed.

Mikasa jolted up awake, breathing heavily while her heart's pounding. She stared at the wall in front of her. It was a light blue wall with a floral pattern, it looked expensive and from royalty. She looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar room. The room was quite large. There was a white dresser, light blue curtains, a beautiful chandelier hanging on the ceiling and a wall mirror. The bed she was sitting on had light blue sheets and white pillows.

_'Am I in the palace?'_ She ask herself, but that would be impossible. She'd seen other people who lost their homes and yet they weren't put to live in the palace.

Her eyes widened in realization. _'Am I in heaven? Either I bled to death or a Titan ate me while I was unconcious'_

"Am I dead?" She asked out loud.

There was a knock. She looked at the door in front of her as it opened, revealing a man with an expressionless face.

"Tch I see you're finally awake brat and I heard you, no you are not dead" He said, his expression not changing.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"You're in a castle far from the walls. I don't know why _he_ brought you here but I guess you're staying" He said.

"What's you're name?"

"Tch, I don't have to tell you"

"I'll just call you _chibi_ then..."

"What did you say brat!?"

"My name is Mikasa, chibi"

"Don't you fucking dare call me that"

"Ohohoho" Said a new voice.

Mikasa looked behind the man and saw a glass bottle with hands, eyes, mouth and glasses. She stared at it in shock as it held its sides while laughing.

"That was good! I like you!" The talking glass that sounded like a female said.

"Shut it four eyes. She better get well soon, I don't want a brat like that running around here" He said glaring at the talking glass bottle.

"Come on Levi! She might be the one to break the curse!" She exclaimed.

"Tch"

"The curse?" Mikasa ask in confusion.

"Ah, shorty here haven't told you yet eh?"

Mikasa shook her head.

"Ok so you see. The prince who owns this castle was cursed because he killed a colossal Titan to avenge his parents. It was the only colossal Titan seen around here in rare occasions. It happened 2 years ago. After he killed it a smoke that came from it surrounded the castle and everyone turned different" She explained.

"What about chibi? Why didn't he turn? Or did he turn?"

"Oi brat stop calling me chibi! And I haven't turned because I wasn't here at that time!" He exclaimed, glaring at Mikasa.

"Oh yeah he's Levi and I'm Hanji" Hanji said.

"Back to the story a voice or we think a soul from the colossal Titan said that the prince should feel to be in their shoes. So he turned..." Hanji said.

"Into what?" Mikasa asks.

"A Titan"

Mikasa's eyes widened. The Titan that ignored her last night, when she was really close to it. The Titan that _saved_ her.

"Well I have to get going, I'll be back in a few days meanwhile learn how to say my name brat" Levi said before leaving.

"I should tell the others you're awake. Feel free to roam around" Hanji said before hopping away for she had no legs.

Mikasa stared at the doorway before getting up. She noticed her ragged, torn and blood stained dress was replaced with a new one. It was silk white with some light purple flowers on the skirt. She got up and left her room. She was in a long hallway, even though she didn't want to get lost curiosity got the best of her and so she wandered around.

* * *

She was lost...

Somehow she ended up in the highest floor of the castle, which was a tower alone. It looked dusty, they probably haven't gone up. There was one window that lit part of the room. She looked and saw it was getting cloudy. Before she knew it, it started raining. The light disappeared and she just stood there. The room temperature dropped and it was cold. Mikasa shuddered and rubbed her hands together; trying to get warm.

"Are you lost?" A deep voice said, startling her. She turned around and saw a mysterious tall cloaked figure.

"Uhh... yes"

"I'll get someone to show you the way" The person said about to walk away but Mikasa couldn't help but ask.

"Why don't you show the way?"

"Because... you'll be scared"

"Why would I be scared?"

The cloaked figure sighed and walked towards Mikasa. The person was quite tall. The person stopped in front of Mikasa and stood there. Mikasa hesitantly slowly remove the hood. Once the hood of the cloak was removed she jumped a bit, her heart started pounding as she came contact to the person's eyes.

It was a Titan...

A human size Titan...

The Titan sighed and said. "I told you, you were going to be scared" The person was about to put the hood back on but Mikasa stopped their hand. She looked closely at the Titan's face, it was a male. Then it hit her...

It was the Titan...

The Titan that saved her...

The Titan that killed the other Titans...

The prince that was curse to turn into a Titan...

The prince that saved her...

Prince Eren...

Mikasa felt her heart return to normal. She startled him with a hug. He was taken back at her sudden actions. Why was she hugging him?

"You're... the Titan that saved me last night aren't you?"

"How would you know"

"Your brown hair and your green eyes"

They parted from the hug and Mikasa asked him.

"Can you show me back to my room? I'm cold..."

Eren looked around and found a red scarf hanging on a hook. He took it and wrapped it around her.

"Warm, isn't it?" He ask.

"Yes..." She answered with a light smile but the smile was covered by the muffler.

"Come on" He said leading the way.

* * *

"Ah! So she is the _one_!" Hanji, the bottle of glass exclaimed observing as Eren walked her back to her room.

"There is hope for us after all" Connie, a knight in training who was now a shield said.

"Let's just hope she doesn't fall for shorty instead. They had a hate in first sight but I think they might fall for each other soon" Hanji said.

"She's very beautiful..." Jean, another knight in training who is also a shield said as he stared at the direction they went off to.

"Come on, let's see what happens next" Hanji said as she led the way.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Done! I finished this in like 3 hours-ish -.- Also I'm working on another story gonna post it soon it's a RivaMika fic. So yeah hope you liked this guys R&R, No Flames and hoped you liked it. I'll check for my errors later I'm quite in a rush, my mom calls me to babysit my baby brother sometimes. Yep life of a 14 year old girl... Or mine o.o Anyways I'll try to update soon I'm very busy. See ya!**


End file.
